1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a stereoscopic camera module capable of capturing a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of Related Art
Current stereoscopic camera modules include two lens modules, two image sensors corresponding to the lens modules, and a processor. In use, the two lens modules have camera angles similar to two human eyes and the resulting parallax effect is exploited by two image sensors capturing a left image and a right image. The processor receives the two images composes a stereoscopic image. Although effective, the need for separate lens modules and image sensors is costly and the camera is not compact.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a stereoscopic camera module and an electronic device using the same which can overcome the limitations described above.